psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Numeracy
Numeracy is a contraction (or portmanteau word) of "numerical literacy", and refers to an ability to handle numbers and other mathematical concepts. In the United States, it is somewhat better known as Quantitative Literacy, and is familiar to math educators and intellectuals but not in the common usage. Innumeracy is the absence of numeracy. The UK's Department for Education and Skills defines numeracy in their National Strategy documents as follows: Numeracy is a proficiency which is developed mainly in mathematics but also in other subjects. It is more than an ability to do basic arithmetic. It involves developing confidence and competence with numbers and measures. It requires understanding of the number system, a repertoire of mathematical techniques, and an inclination and ability to solve quantitative or spatial problems in a range of contexts. Numeracy also demands understanding of the ways in which data are gathered by counting and measuring, and presented in graphs, diagrams, charts and tables. Numeracy in childhood Mathematics is a core subject in child education. IQ tests include an assessment of numeracy and it can therefore be seen as a key component of intelligence. There is some evidence that humans may have an inborn sense of number. In one study for example, five-month-old infants were shown two dolls, which were then hidden with a screen. The babies saw the experimenter remove one doll from behind the screen. Without the child's knowledge, a second experimenter could remove or add dolls. When the screen was removed, the infants showed more surprise at an unexpected number (for example, if there were still two dolls). Some researchers have concluded that the babies were able to count, although others doubt this and claim the infants noticed surface area rather than number . Jean Piaget found that children's concepts of number and quantity developed with age. For example, if an experimenter empties liquid from a short wide container into a tall thin container, a five-year-old typically thinks the quantity of liquid increases, whereas a ten-year-old realizes that the quantity of liquid stays the same. The TIMSS international study of mathematical achievement tests children at fourth grade (average 10 to 11 years) and eighth grade (average 14 to 15 years) level in 49 countries. The assessment included tests for number, algebra (called patterns and relationships at fourth grade), measurement, geometry, and data. The latest study, in 2003, found that children from Singapore at both grade levels had the highest performance. Hong Kong, Japan, and Chinese Taipei also had high levels of numeracy. The lowest scores were found in South Africa, Ghana, and Saudi Arabia. In most countries, the difference by gender was negligible, but there were exceptions (for example, girls performed significantly better in Singapore and boys performed significantly better in the United States) . Some studies have indicated that music lessons can improve the mathematical skills of primary school children . Numeracy and employment A high level of numeracy is required for some jobs, for example: mathematician, physicist, accountant, actuary, engineer, and architect. Innumeracy The term innumeracy was coined by cognitive scientist Douglas Hofstadter and popularized by mathematician John Allen Paulos (see Innumeracy (book)). Possible causes of innumeracy are poor teaching methods and standards, and lack of value placed on mathematical skills. Even prominent and successful people will attest, sometimes proudly, to low mathematical competence, in sharp contrast to the stigma associated with illiteracy . Consequences of innumeracy: *Inaccurate reporting of news stories and insufficient skepticism in assessing these stories *Financial mismanagement and accumulation of consumer debt, specifically related to misunderstanding of compound interest *Loss of money on gambling, in particular caused by belief in the gambler's fallacy *Belief in pseudoscience *Poor assessment of risk, for example, refusing to fly by airplane (a relatively safe form of transport) while taking unnecessary risks in a car (where an accident is more likely) *Limited job prospects Pathological innumeracy, known as dyscalculia, is often associated with neurological lesions. See also * Literacy * Mathematics education * National Numeracy Strategy * Number sense * Numerical cognition * Numerosity perception References & Bibliography # Numbers in Mind # Trends in International Mathematics and Science Study # Learning maths through music # John Allen Paulos (1989). Innumeracy: Mathematical Illiteracy and its Consequences. Hill and Wang. External links *Drexel Math Forum page on adult numeracy *The UK National Numeracy Strategy website First Class LearningLearning Centres thougout the UK that link to the UK National Numeracy Strategy * Numeracy and Mathematics, from the DfES *Quantitative Literacy Resource Guide *Teach Kids Math with Model Method *John Allen Paulos's home page *Mathematics and Numeracy: Two Literacies, One Language *Link to ALE sistersite Category:Knowledge Category:Mathematical psychology Category:Mathematics education Category:Numeracy